Al menos una vez
by Petit Nash
Summary: Emily estab por dejar la UAC, Hotch hablará con ella antes y entre todo lo que queda por decir... hay algunas cosas que deben revelarse al menos una vez. Post 7x24


**N.A**. Nueva hsitoria, retomando el final de temporada y la partida de Emily... yo no estoy dispuesta a dejarla ir. Para todos los que me dejan reviews y siempre tienen un buen momento con las historias que se me ocurren (Elodia Ayu, Emmily Candy Bright, Miara Makisan, Jorja07, Abigail Hotchner Prentiss, Dany-Gluber-Reid, emilybrewster, Lenika08) y sobretodo Paula (auto-declarada fan número uno, jaja) Espero todos disfruten de la historia!

**Al menos una vez**

Era temprano, pero aun así Hotch sabía que ella ya estaría lista para verlo, la conocía perfectamente, así que también era probable que estuviera por llamarlo o algo así, de modo que no estaba tan adelantado a ella... Tocó a la puerta y esperó... Emily no tardó ni un minuto en abrirle... efectivamente ya estaba arreglada, probablemente no había dormido gran cosa, porque, pese a que se veía hermosa, se notaban las delgadas líneas de unas ojeras bajo sus ojos.

-Estaba por llamarte- dijo ella- no quería que fuera tan temprano después de anoche-

-Pensé en eso... No dormiste mucho ¿verdad?- preguntó él

-Deje la boda a las dos de la mañana... estoy lejos de haber dormido mucho-

-Bueno, no estoy mucho mejor que tú... Traje algo para empezar el día- dijo levantando la bolsa que llevaba con él- pero tú tendrás que poner el café-

-Hecho- contestó ella con una sonrisa y dejándolo pasar

Todo estaba en orden, nada ahí parecía indicar que algo malo pasará en la vida de Emily, pero él sabía que era así, que estaba preocupada, que tenía demasiadas cosas encima, que necesitaba desesperadamente un respiro y tenía dudas... Se sentaron a la mesa y comieron lo que él había llevado, compartiendo comentarios y algunas sonrisas ocasionales... Como él no sonreía muy a menudo ella estaba disfrutando especialmente de verlo hacerlo.

Ambos sabían que era necesario que hablaran, pero por alguna razón, alargaban el tiempo para eso y seguían en otras cosas, sonrisas, conversaciones, alguna broma... Además era muy cómodo poder hablar y compartir tiempo sin nadie observando sus movimientos, analizando su conducta... muy pocas veces se permitían los momentos juntos y menos fuera del trabajo. Pero siempre se habían tenido suficiente confianza como para estar bien con eso, para entenderse de cualquier modo... para compartir lo que sea.

-¿Qué te pareció la boda?- preguntó Emily

-Fue... una buena boda- comentó él

-¿Buena...? ¿ es el mejor adjetivo que se te ocurre?- preguntó ella riendo- no es lo que yo tenía en mente, pero esta bien-

-¿Qué dirías tú?- preguntó él

-Que probablemente es la mejor boda a la que he ido- dijo ella sonriendo y recordando- fue romántica, intima, hermosa... probablemente la mejor-

-Me encantaría decir lo mismo, pero fui a mi propia boda y si la descarto como la mejor me veré fatal- dijo él haciendo que Emily casi se atragantará con su café

-De acuerdo, no puedo rebatir eso... wow... – ella borró un segundo su sonrisa antes de preguntar- ¿cómo van las cosas con Beth?-

-Mmmm... pregúntame otra cosa, Emily, pero no eso-

-¿Por qué?-

-Es casi la misma pregunta...- dijo él

-Oh, vamos Hotch, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó ella- ¿acaso algo va mal? Porque ayer por la noche estaban muy bien, al menos por lo que vi-

-Pues sí, pero eso fue anoche... en la boda...- comentó Hotch mirando hacia otro lado, como evitando mirarla fijamente- pero bueno, la noche no acabo tan bien como ninguno de los dos quería y creo que la relación tampoco acabará como queríamos-

-Oh, lo siento... ¿pensabas en algo serio con ella?-

-No... no lo sé... se la presente a Jack, si no hubiera tenido una intención seria, pero... no sé, no sé ni que pensar, es una tontería pero anoche, después de un rato ya no estaba seguro de ello... Y ella tal vez tampoco, estaba algo molesta después de la boda-

-¿cómo logras que las mujeres con las que sales se molesten contigo, Aarón Hotchner, si yo no te encuentro defectos todavía?-

-Pues...- él soltó una risa- tal vez he tenido mala suerte, o defectos que tú estas pasando por alto, como sea, Beth si los pudo ver y anoche, después de dejar la casa de Dave, discutimos y... ella pensó que estaba interesado en alguien más, que tal vez no tomaba en serio la relación... así que, fue una gran pelea... no importa-

-¿ y estas seguro de que no deberías haber ido a verla para arreglar las cosas en lugar de estar aquí?- preguntó ella

-Seguro... tú necesitas hablar y eso es importante-

Emily le dedicó una sonrisa tímida y luego sus ojos se empañaron de lagrimas, había estado tan ocupada la noche anterior siendo feliz y celebrando la boda de su mejor amiga, tan atenta a que todo saliera bien que... de algún modo había sentido que toda esa felicidad le era ajena, no porque no estuviera feliz, si lo estaba, pero le costaba volver a acomodarse en esa vida... Le dolía no sentirse tan feliz como JJ y los demás, no sentir que todo esta bien como debía estar justamente.

Hotch al momento se levantó y se sentó junto a ella, la miro fijamente, le dio la mano y se preparó para consolarla... sabía que estaba pasando un mal momento así que se preparó para escucharla... y ella no se contuvo, le dijo lo asustada que se sentía, lo raro que era intentar volver a su vida pero no poder hacerlo, la oferta de Clyde, las dudas... la sensación de que quería irse pero también quedarse, muchas cosas que tenía guardadas y que no sabía como estaba poniendo en palabras... su vida ya no podía volver a ser igual, lo sabía y finalmente podía decírselo a alguien, a él...

-Es una tontería ¿no?- dijo al cabo de un rato, cuando sentía que había dicho todo

-No... – le contestó él con una sonrisa triste- Tiene sentido, necesitas cambiar algo, porque no puedes volver a tu vida... tiene sentido Emily, tanto sentido que no puedo detenerte si lo que quieres es irte-

-¿Crees que debo irme?- preguntó ella poniéndose pálida

-Creo que debes hacer lo que quieres, o lo que creas necesario para sentirte mejor, aunque eso implique que te vayas-

El pensamiento era duro, para ambos, porque Emily era parte del equipo, de las vidas de todos, porque siempre estaba ahí, porque si ella se marchaba, de nuevo, significaría un cambio tremendo para todos, para ambos... y era difícil pensar en todo eso. Pasaron un largo rato pensando en eso, hablando, preguntándose cosas... incapaces de admitir muchas cosas que morían por decirse. Hasta que finalmente él tuvo que irse. Se detuvieron juntos en la puerta para despedirse...

-Hotch... gracias- dijo ella sonriendo- por venir, por escucharme, por todo...-

-Es un placer, gracias por confiarme todo eso- se despidió él aun con una sensación rara en la garganta al no saber que estaba por pasar...

-Aarón...- de pronto lo llamó ella y él se detuvo

Emily se acercó a él y con un movimiento veloz llegó a sus labios, suavemente primero, luego más decidida, lo besó... él se quedo sorprendido, sintiendo la candencia de los labios de Emily en los suyos, tentado totalmente a tomarla en brazos y hacer más intenso ese beso... Hotch sintió también como Emily llevaba sus manos a sus mejillas con suavidad, reteniéndolo mientras lo besaba, y él por un momento se perdió en la sensación de tenerla a ella... se perdió en ella hasta que Emily se separó de él apartando la vista por un momento.

-¿qué...?- Hotch no sabía ni que preguntarle, le faltaba el aire

-Tenía que hacerlo al menos una vez- dijo ella antes de dar la vuelta y dejarlo solo y sorprendido...

Emily entró en su casa, cerró la puerta y se detuvo a respirar, estaba alterada y sorprendida a la vez, pero lo había hecho, habían trabajado juntos por seis años y finalmente lo había besado, al menos una vez en su vida, una vez antes de irse, le parecía que podía quedarse con eso, le alcanzaba con eso. Al cabo de un minuto golpearon a la puerta y ella abrió por instinto...

Ni siquiera alcanzó a reaccionar cuando Hotch ya la había alcanzado y besado, con más intensidad que el beso anterior, dejándola sin aliento y profundizando el beso a cada respiración... Apoyados contra la pared, Hotch rodeo a Emily con sus brazos y la besó con una pasión increíble... Se detuvo un momento a tomar aire...

-No te vayas, Emily...- susurró él a milímetros de sus labios- quédate conmigo-

Y antes de que ella pudiera contestar volvió a besarla, igual de apasionado, como si nunca fuera a separarse de ella, como si nada fuera más importante en todo el mundo como el encuentro de sus labios... cerrando la puerta sin separarse de ella, caminando hasta poder apoyarse en un sillón, lentamente sus manos descendieron por su cuerpo y su lengua jugó en sus labios... Y durante un largo rato, tal vez minutos o tal vez horas, se volvieron inseparables...

Cuando finalmente se detuvieron, logrando separar sus labios de los del otro, se miraron, agitados, sonrientes... Ella se acercó a él para preguntar... pero él llevo un dedo a sus labios y le respondió a la pregunta que nunca había hecho...

-Yo también tenía que hacerlo al menos una vez, Emily-

-Y si me quedo contigo...-

-Entonces no seria sólo una vez, guapa... podría ser para siempre-

Emily le dedicó una sonrisa, antes de darle un nuevo beso... y cerrar el trato... al menos una sola vez y para siempre.

**FIN**


End file.
